Electronic devices commonly include a housing (e.g. a front cover, a back cover, and a frame) and other members such as a base plate received in the housing and integrated with the housing. The other members can be assembled to the housing by computer numerical control (CNC). However, the CNC manufacturing process often needs a relative longer manufacturing time and has a lower efficiency.